starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Toydariano
*Lod *Lorfo *Niffla *Norta *Quello *Reti *Rozatta *Vel *Watto *Zippa *Zlato| }} Os Toydarianos são uma raça de seres aviários nativos do planeta Toydaria. Eles possuem um temperamento forte, resistente aos truques mentais usados pelos Jedi, e cheiram um odor semelhante ao de um tempero doce. Eles eram conhecidos pela fama de serem mesquinhos e mal-humorados. Os Toydarianos possuiam, supostamente, relações distantes com os Hutts, devido à proximidade de seu planeta natal com Nal Hutta, assim como sua semelhante resistência aos truques mentais. Biologia e aparência thumb|left|[[Legends:Zlato|Zlato, um ladrão Toydariano.]] Toydarians possuem troncos eriçados em seus rostos que repousam em cima de suas curtas presas. Eles possuem três dedos em cada mão e pé. Os Toydarianos são seres alados, possuem pernas finas e pés com três dedos, mas o seu principal meio de transporte é através do vôo, feito pelo uso das asas em suas costas. Suas asas podem bater tão rápidas que chegam a bater até dez vezes por segundo, queimando grandes quantidades de energia. Apesar de suas asas parecerem frágeis, os Toydarianos podem voar rapidamente e por isso passam a maior parte do tempo voando. Para alimentar seu metabolismo hiperativo, os Toydarianos comeria alimentos concentrados e ovos-sementes. A maioria das guerras mais sangrentas da história dos Toydarianos, foram aconteceram por causa de alimentos. Sua barriga é cheia de um gás flutuante que o ajuda a permanecer no ar, criando a aparência arredondada de sua barriga. Apesar de parecerem rechonchudos, os Toydarianos são na verdade um dos seres mais leves de toda a galáxia, pois os tecidos de seu corpo esponjoso estão cheios de gás. Eles tornam-se capazes de voar desde o momento em que nascem. A cor de sua pele é geralmente cinzenta ou azulada, embora exista variantes, como verde e roxo, porém, estas cores são mais comuns entre as fêmeas. Os machos da espécie normalmente usam bigodes esparsos. Toydarianos recém-nascidos surgem do ventre de suas mães totalmente desenvolvidos, assemelhando-se aos seus pais como versões em miniatura e são capazes de voar a partir desse momento. Eles são imunes à truques mentais e passam dos 91 anos de idade sem esforços. Sociedade e cultura thumb|left|[[Legends:Katuunko|Katuunko, Rei de Toydaria com seus guardas durante as Guerras Clônicas.]] O Governo Toydariano é baseado em um sistema feudal, com um soberano rei dominante e muitos vassalos. Estes vassalos disputam o poder sob o domínio do rei. O rei faz questão de manter seus vassalos felizes em troca de sua lealdade, mas ocasionalmente ele incentiva brigas entre eles para revelar o verdadeiro caráter dos vassalos.New Essential Guide to Alien Species Toydarianos na galáxia Embora alguns Toydarianos sejam conhecidos como comerciantes e burlões, muitas levavam uma vida respeitável. Aparições *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' * *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' / quadrinhos / romance / romance júnior *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novel * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided (Part 1)'' * *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Death Star'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' * * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Union'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Allies'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Old Wounds'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' Fontes *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Aves e espécies voadoras sencientes Categoria:Espécies sencientes (T) Categoria:Toydarianos